Peco
'Peco ' is a playable character in Breath of Fire III. He is a mutated member of the grassmen tribe and also Yggdrasil. Appearance and Personality Peco is a small, onion-like mutant with yellow hair and red, pointy feet. His body is partly covered by a thin outer green layer. His eyes are red and something similar to a sprout is sticking out from the top of his head. Peco is unable to speak due to what seems to be low intelligence (he humorously has the lowest Intelligence stat of all playable characters), and is only capable of creating incomprehensible noises. However, he seems to be able to understand what a person is saying, and is able to grasp the mood and seriousness of a situation. When spoken to, Ryu implies what he is trying to express by looking at his reaction. Peco serves as the comic relief of the game due to his manners and habit of running into comical situations. Story Peco is, as Momo believes, birthed from the charred remains of the mutant fought in the Dump as a "gift" to Ryu and friends. The team names him, and he joins the party. The party is now able to speak to Yggdrasil through Peco, and gain him as a Master. The team arrives at Genmel and register for the Contest of Champions. However, Balio and Sunder will only let the team go free as long as they hold a hostage, one of which is Momo or Peco. After the contest is won, Garr suspiciously claims the team as his "prize", and the party is reunited with the held teammate. After the timeskip, the party picks up Peco from Yggdrasil's grove and he helps them enter the Plant by knocking rocks down from a cliff onto a couple of greenhouses, relieving the gas chamber from chrysm gas, allowing the team to progress further inside. Around and inside the facility, several Peco-like creatures are found. The team is eventually in need of locating Shaly Seeds to use in the mixture needed to create the perfect Shishu to feed a spoiled mayor. Peco acquires these seeds by running headfirst into the tree in which these seeds grow upon, located in Maekyss Gorge. In Ryu's Dream, Ryu finds himself lost in a maze where projections of his friends show their doubts and uncertainty of their parts in the adventure. He stumbles upon Peco at the heart of the world, and he surprises Ryu by speaking to him, encouraging him that the path he's walking is the right one. After evading the mirages Teepo has laid out for him, Teepo is shocked that Ryu counts Yggdrasil among his companions, which he implies is the reason Ryu was able to journey so far through his mind. Defeating Teepo, the team progress through the station and finally encounters Myria, the final goal of their travels. The party is shown to be vastly inferior in strength to the goddess, as she easily dispatches each of them by vanishing the group one by one, leaving only Ryu and Peco, the latter of which she senses no presence of threat from. This shows to be her mistake, as the power of Yggdrasil channels through him, bringing back the people she removed. Realizing his identity, she expresses a feeling of anxiety at his words, and treats his power as equal to hers as she puts the fate of the world in Ryu's hands. Peco and the rest of the party spurs him to follow his destiny and believe in his comrades, and together they bring down the demon formed in front of them, setting the world free from its bounds. Through Peco or rather he as Yggdrasil himself, exerts his influence and life begins returning to the barren Desert of Death. In Battle Peco is a peculiar character to employ in battle. As his entrance into the party is his 'birth', he begins the game at level 1, whereas his party members are usually around level 15 or higher at his joining. This can be a good thing however, as his low level can make it easier for players to gain some hard-to-earn spells from masters like Deis and Ladon, who yield their best abilities only after gaining ten or fifteen levels while under their respective wings. With this in mind, use the Monopolize Skill while in battle so he gets all the EXP, which will cause his Level to skyrocket, especially in areas with strong monsters, making it very easy to gain the hard-to-acquire Skills from those two Masters. You can then transfer those Skills to whatever character you desire. If you want to further beef him up, then Fahl and Bunyan are also good choices, turning him into quite the bruiser, especially since Agility isn't really necessary with Peco. In actual combat, Peco can be quite useful. While he is somewhat lacking in magical clout, his physical abilities can make up for that detriment. From his first appearance, his HP values are egregiously high and continue to skyrocket from there, easily breaking 100 HP in a few levels. This, along with a Defense that is primarily unparalleled, and a constant HP regeneration while in battle makes him very tough for enemies to kill. Add his naturally high offensive status to the mix and you find yourself with a classic tank (even if he is an onion). Peco seems to have a very high Reprisal chance for a multitude of different abilities (minus spells) in battle as well, making him the best choice for the front line of an Offensive formation as he can use abilities such as Steal and still have a chance to do damage on the same turn. While in the (1) position of the Attack formation, Peco has a 100% counter attack rate to all abilities he is able to counter. Abilities Stats Theory *As Peco reveals themselves as Yggdrasil during the end game, it can be assumed that the Mutant and Peco are one and the same person. Clues are Peco's anger in their first appearance as something went wrong and their frustrated expression towards Momo's explaination. Another clue are the voices the party heard near at the Yggdrasil tree, as they found Peco there after reuniting with Momo. *In the same vein, Peco may have feigned stupidity first to resign themselves to their new fate, another reason may have been later to fool Myria, in order to catch her offguard. Trivia *When Peco attacks he takes the shape of the Mutant. *Peco's design is reminiscent to Spar's "Seedling" Fusion form. *Ironically, Peco has the lowest Intelligence of all the player characters, but is the voice, thereby an extension, of Yggdrasil, the Tree of Wisdom. Gallery BoFIII PecoRearWalk Sprite.gif BoFIII PecoRearSideWalk Sprite.gif BoFIII PecoSideWalk Sprite.gif BoFIII PecoFrontSideWalk Sprite.gif BoFIII PecoFrontWalk Sprite.gif Category:Breath of Fire III Protagonists Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Mutated Plant